Flow in You
by evermine
Summary: Surfer!Jake, Bella, the beach, sexytimes. It's as simple as that. Based on characters from my fic 'Ride It' but it stands alone and is completely seperate.


**Authors Note: So this is yet another Surfer!Jake b'day giftfic for the fabulous kissa621 ILY honey =) "Happy Birthday Beautiful" (insert Surfer!Jake tone) **

**Thanks to the always fabulous jkane180 for beta'ing this & the usual suspects for pre-reading. ILGSFM!**

_Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. She would stick needles in her eyes if she saw what i did with them._

* * *

><p><strong>Flow in You<strong>

I sat at the small table littered with empty cocktail glasses and beer bottles while toying with a vodka tonic in my hand. My eyes were completely focused on the girl wearing the white dress. She was so captivating – I couldn't tear my gaze away from her.

Her chocolate colored hair cascaded over her narrow shoulders in waves, and the opening in the back of her dress highlighted her delicate frame. The confident smile she wore on her lips was her best accessory, followed closely by the darkly painted eyes that accentuated her suggestive glances.

Usher was blaring through the speakers as she moved, totally in sync with the music; every beat was matched by a sway of her hips as she lifted her arms over her head. When her ass pressed up against another girl, I literally gripped the chair with both my hands. My fingers dug tightly into the wood as I clenched my teeth, my throat feeling suddenly thick and dry in reaction to the sight before me.

The other girl was beautiful, but she had nothing on Bella. This girl was blonde and curvy – actually, typically my kind of girl. This girl had long, tan legs, and when I saw them brush up against Bella's milky thighs, I nearly combusted.

Holy fuck! This was the best god damn thing I'd ever seen.

Bella was drunk. She'd drunk so many Mai Tais I'd lost count. It was a pool party at the resort, and the music was pumping, the alcohol was flowing freely, and the guests were partying extra hard.

Hard. I was _so_ fucking hard. God dammit!

Bella's inhibitions melted away with each sip of her drink. This girl out there on the dance floor was a complete vixen, and - holy shit – she was fucking _mine_.

I continued to watch curiously as the blonde leaned over and spoke in Bella's ear. The way she swept Bella's hair over her shoulder before she pressed her mouth against Bella's ear made my cock throb painfully in the confines of my jeans.

Bella's body moved closer, and her breasts grazed against the blonde's chest. They laughed, and I was so envious of their banter. But I didn't want to intrude, so I remained in my seat with a raging boner.

The blonde slipped her arm around Bella's waist, and her splayed palm rested on the small of her back. Bella bit her lip and smiled up at the taller girl; her body language screamed flirty, and the blonde lapped up the attention.

They continued to dance and laugh, like they'd know each other for ever - it was so sexy to see Bella being this little minx. I desperately wanted to go over there; actually, I would have liked nothing more than to go over there and bend Bella over and fucking do her right on the dance floor. But I decided against it. Instead, I focused on containing the wood in my pants and looked forward to taking her home later and having my way with her.

So I sat. And watched. Utter torture.

Bella swayed to the music and turned around. The blonde took this opportunity to step forward, and she wrapped her arm around Bella's waist. Her hand was positioned just under Bella's left breast - I was ready to blow. But then the most amazing thing happened. Bella turned her face over her shoulder, and the blonde leaned over and kissed Bella on the mouth.

If there was a hell, this was it. My cock had never been this hard in my entire life. All my dreams came true in that second, and I wondered what I'd done to deserve this.

Holy fuck! My girlfriend was drunk and kissing a very hot blonde.

I reached my hand down discreetly and roughly palmed my hard on, needing to readjust 'cause it throbbed so painfully.

Their lips moulded perfectly against each other. There was an obvious softness there that was so beautiful. Bella's eyes fluttered closed for a second while the blonde tangled her fingers in Bella's hair. Their mouths moved in sync for all of thirty seconds, then Bella's eyes flew open, and she pulled away, bringing her fingers up over her mouth. She was clearly shocked that she'd done it, and for the first time, her head snapped in my direction.

Bella's eyes were wide with fear as her gaze locked with mine. I smirked casually and shook my head – this was _more_ than okay with me. No harm done.

She finally leaned into the blonde's ear and smiled her shy smile before giving her a curt wave. Bella practically tripped down the steps to make her way over to me. She was unsteady on her feet and nearly fell in my lap – which, surprisingly, was exactly where I wanted her head right this second.

Bella's hand rose to cover her face. "Oh, my god, Jake," she whined, "I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened."

The grin spread across my face as I ran my fingers over her bare arm. "B, that was so fucking hot! Never ever apologize for that. And for future reference, I'm _totally_ okay with you being with a girl," I explained, "Just make sure I'm there to watch."

Bella swatted at my arm clumsily. "Jake, don't say that."

"Baby," I said running my palm down her side, over the curve of her hip, and letting it rest on the exposed skin of her thigh. I leaned into her neck and mouthed against her ear huskily. "I'm so fucking hard right now - I might die if you don't do something."

Bella shook her head. Her eyes were heavy with intoxication. "No, I feel awful. Can we go for a walk? I think I need some fresh air."

She turned her back towards me, and I snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her into my lap. Her ass rubbed against my cock, and I winced at the contact. "You feel that, baby? That's what happened while I watched you out there."

I released her as she pulled me up by my arm. "Come on, Jake. Please."

I gave Bella a dramatic eye roll and stood up. I grabbed her and pulled her to walk closely in front so the partygoers didn't have a chance to see what was standing at attention in my jeans. I ordered some bottled water from the bar before walking out onto the beach.

I led us to the storage garage to grab a board to sit on and a few blankets to throw over us. Bella stood in the doorway looking weary. Her heels hung from her curled fingers, and her eyes seemed to be closing of their own accord.

I closed the gap between us and ran my warm palms over her cool skin, from her shoulders down to her fingertips. A smile spread across her lips as I lifted her chin gently and pressed my mouth to hers.

God damn. She smelled so fucking good; the perfect mixture of sweet and fresh. I could still taste the lime juice from the Mai Tais Bella had been downing all night.

I ran my nose along her jaw, all the way to her ear. "B," I whispered roughly against the soft flesh of her neck, "Baby, my cock is so hard." I reached for Bella's hand and pressed it against the aching bulge in my jeans. A moan escaped my mouth at the feel of her small hand over me.

The fingers of my other hand ran up her goose-bump covered thigh. Bella bit her bottom lip in response as her breath caught. I grinned into her shoulder, and my teeth sunk into it, sucking the delicate skin between my lips as she trembled beneath me.

"Come on, B, let's get outta here," I suggested.

She nodded curtly and followed as I led her out.

I walked Bella silently through the soft sand. The warm breeze whirled around us as I tightened my grip on her hand and continued to the eastern end of the beach. When we reached our destination, I set the board and blankets at our feet and wrapped my arms around Bella from behind, holding her close as we looked out at the ocean.

"It's beautiful," she said quietly.

It was. This end of the beach had the most amazing rock formation that wound around in a semi circle. I nodded into her shoulder where I rested my chin and embraced her just a little tighter.

It was really late. The beach was completely deserted, and I planned on taking advantage of our solitude.

I laced my fingers with Bella's as my mouth kissed a trail down her bare back - her dress made for easy access. I could feel her muscles tense beneath my lips as I moved further down the expanse of her skin.

I dropped to my knees and freed my hands from hers to grip her hips. My fingers dug into the soft flesh as I held her body still while my mouth reached the small of her back. The coconut scent of Bella's lotion made my head swim with desire. My dick was so fucking hard in my jeans, and if I didn't do something soon, I would explode.

I sat back on the sand and pulled her down in my lap. I buried my face in the soft fragrance of her hair before sweeping it out of the way. I then licked up her shoulder and along the length of her neck, stopping just behind the shell of her ear.

"B?" I asked huskily.

"Uh huh," she responded tiredly.

Shit! Bella was tired and drunk. I was certain this wasn't what she had in mind.

"Baby, I'm guessing you just wanna sleep. Right?"

I felt her relax in my embrace as she exhaled deeply before answering. "Kinda. Is that okay? I mean I know you have a… situation going on in here-" Bella replied as she reached her hand behind her and rubbed the bulge in my jeans "- but would you mind if I take a raincheck?"

Damn it! I probably would have been more accepting of the raincheck had she _not_ petted the savage beast struggling in my pants.

"Sure thing, baby. You want me to take you home?"

Bella rested her head against my shoulder and looked up at me, smiling. "No. Do you mind if we stay here?"

Her inviting and warm smile never ceased to amaze me. I leaned over and kissed her forehead gently. "Of course."

I reached over for one of the warm blankets and laid it down on the sand. I lifted Bella from my lap and sat her on the blanket, then took the surfboard and secured it in the sand to act as a wind breaker. I scooted down beside Bella, and she nestled into the crook of my arm. I kissed each of her eyes as her lids drifted closed; her lips curved into a smile in response.

"I love you, Jake," Bella whispered quietly.

"Ditto, baby."

I pulled the second blanket over Bella's bare back and shoulders, being sure to tuck it in beneath her as her body moulded against mine. She drifted off to sleep quickly; the Mai Tais served as a sedative. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of the small waves lapping at the rocks at my feet. The familiar sounds soothed me into a deep slumber.

When I woke at dawn, the sky was stained a perfect shade of orange as the sun rose. The breaking waves on the shore echoed in my ears.

Bella stirred beside me - enveloped in my embrace, her bare back curled up against my chest. My nose nuzzled into her hair as I felt her chest rising and falling with even breaths. Her legs were tangled with mine, and her ass pressed firmly against me - my morning wood standing at attention at the contact.

I unwound my hand from hers and pulled the blanket up over her exposed shoulder; it was cool from the morning air. I heard her take a sharp intake of breath and stretch beside me like a cat. Her arms extended over her head as she yawned and turned to look over her shoulder at me.

It was only just morning but her radiant smile already made my day. "Good morning, beautiful," I said through a grin.

"Morning, Jake."

Bella rose up on her elbow and looked out at the expanse of water. My fingers traced over the curve of her spine, and I watched as her skin broke out in goose bumps at my touch.

I leaned over and placed a kiss between her shoulder blades. Bella's head dropped back as she let out a whimper. Her hand reached out behind her to rest on my knee, and then she rubbed it up my thigh to press over my growing erection.

"I think I owe you some relief, Jake."

My hips grinded against her palm, searching for much needed friction. I lifted my mouth to her ear and whispered roughly, "Relief? I think you owe me much more than that, B. I wanna be inside you so badly, baby."

Bella turned her head and smirked wickedly. "What are you waiting for?"

"God damn, baby. Come on, let's go to my place." I couldn't wait to get the fuck outta here and race home so I could bury myself in her.

The grin that spread across her face made me stop in my tracks. Bella shook her head slowly from side to side before replying. "No, Jake. I mean right here, right now."

My mouth opened, and my teeth bit down on her shoulder. A groan escaped my mouth as she wiggled her ass against my rock hard cock.

"Fuck, B."

My hand caressed the outside of her thigh before pulling the hem of her dress up over her hip. My thumb hooked onto the elastic of her panties and pulled them down her creamy legs. I used my foot to get them off her feet while my eager hand was already dipping into her wet folds.

"Bella," I breathed against her throat.

Her hand rose up over her shoulder. Her fingers threaded in my hair as she tugged gently. With my free hand, I reached down, unzipped my jeans, and pushed them as far down my legs as I could.

When my cock grazed against her ass, my hips bucked instinctively. The morning light did little to discourage us. We were completely unaware of what was going on around us. I highly doubted I would have been able to stop even if we did have an audience – I needed her that badly.

Bella was grinding against my hand. She was so god damn wet, and it started that ache deep down inside - I knew this thirst could only be satiated once I was coming within her.

My fingers slowly circled the spot where I knew she needed me most. The tiny nub that made her explode with pleasure and scream my name. I needed it as much as she did. But Bella was impatient; she reached down between her legs and placed her hand over mine, pushing my fingers against her heated flesh harder and making them circle faster over her clit.

I watched as her mouth opened – no noise escaped, but she may as well have been yelling my name to the high heavens. It did equally as much to my insides anyway.

"Jake, I need you inside me. Now. Please," she begged breathlessly.

Bella's hand released mine, and she lifted her knee while my leg rose to support hers, just enough to grant me entry. My fingers wrapped tightly around the base of my cock while my face pressed into the back of her neck. Once again, my teeth clamped down over her delicate skin as I guided myself into her tightness.

My legs were shaking with restraint – all I wanted to do was ram my cock into her, but I reined it in. I pushed all the way in and up, till every inch of me felt the firm envelopment of Bella's body.

Holy shit! I could think of no better place to spend all of eternity. We fit so fucking perfectly in every way imaginable.

One hand slid under her ass so I could reach around to grip her thigh firmly. The other was beneath her head, and I wrapped my fingers around her neck, lifting her chin so my mouth could reach hers. I kissed her hard, lips pressing against hers, my tongue tangled with Bella's as my body filled with tension at the build up of sheer desperate need. My thumb ran over her bottom lip, and as Bella took it in her mouth, I groaned against her ear.

I released her thigh as my hand moved over to where to my cock was sliding in and out of her. The feel of it only spurred me on. My hips tilted up again, and my pace increased as did the force of my thrusts. Bella's hand moved down to meet mine for a moment before it travelled up to touch the bundle of nerves where she ached. My fingers joined her, and they moved in sync, pushing her forward, towards her end. I could feel she was close, her walls clenching around me and her chest heaving with ragged, labored breaths.

My other hand moved from her neck to fist her hair. I pulled back hard, and she yelled out in pain, but I swallowed the sound of it as my mouth crashed back on to hers.

Her audible panting became erratic, and I felt her pressing down against our joined hands. Bella lifted her knee higher, opening up to take more of me in – further, harder, and faster. She pushed her ass out against my hips as I pounded into her.

I was right there ready to fall off the edge with her. A few more shoves and ministrations of our fingers and she tightened around me hard as she screamed my name. My hips bucked up into her as I came so fucking hard into her heat that I had to bite down on my lip.

Bella trembled in my arms as I removed my hand, and she dropped her knee down. The sensation of her squeezing me inside her made me grunt into her back.

"God, baby," I began hurriedly, "I fucking love you, B."

I wrapped my arms around her again and felt her heart hammering against my wrist – it made me smile stupidly.

"Jake. I love you too."

We lay side by side, completely spent and exhausted but revelling in the bliss of this moment. I stroked her side gently as our breathing returned to normal. Just lying here silently was perfect.

I lifted my head and peered over the edge of the surfboard. There were three people on the beach: a guy jogging and a couple walking their dog.

I lay back down as the rising sun warmed our skin. I pulled the blanket up tightly around us and buried my nose in the back of her neck, breathing her in. She would always remind me of the beach.

Always.

It was like the salt in the water or the sun on the sand – she was the Bella in my heart.


End file.
